<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scissors by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957456">Scissors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychonauts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Mental Breakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a challenging day emotionally for everyone, Raz worries over how Lili's taking everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Razputin Aquato/Lili Zanotto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scissors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was laying down on her stomach, half of her face illuminated by the bloody sky as the sun journeyed towards the horizon to rest for the evening. The woman had her head propped up with her hand on her jaw, her long brown hair ticking her shoulders and cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lili?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to stare at the darkened interior of the room. Usually, she would have smiled at the sight of the man who’s face was illuminated partially by a green light held in his palm, but she was completely unreactive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz takes a few steps closer to her, the energy in his hand evanescing as he drops his arm to his side and takes a seat on a coffee table near her. “Watchya up to, love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lili stares at him for a second longer blankly, before shrugging and turning her attention back to the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the sound of Raz shifting, and a tap of his boot against the table, and she turns back to stare at him. Usually, seeing him sit so oddly, especially on a table, would have made her smile and roll her eyes. She merely mumbles, “I’m not going to feel bad for you if you fall” and looks back out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another long silence as Raz sat back down on the table normally. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lili sucks in a breath that startles Raz slightly, and she sits up, only to recline backwards and stare at the ceiling with her arms folded behind her head. “There’s no need to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really…” Raz scoots the table closer to the couch and touches Lili’s cheek with gloved fingertips. “I shouldn’t be trying to goof around to cheer you up after…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After what?” Lili says dryly. “After my father’s wake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz looks like a kicked puppy. “Well, yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lili’s eyes softened, and she props herself up on one elbow. “Sorry.” She says. He smiles reassuringly. “It just hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz touches his chest, and then places his palm over her heart, and fixes her with an understanding but pained expression. “I know Lil. I can feel it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and turns her back towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way you can feel is as bad as I can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz rests his chin on her shoulder. “You know I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fills the room as he drapes his arm around her waist and remains still, as the sun retires for the night. It’s so quiet Raz can hear Lili’s breathing. It was a cycle. For awhile, she’d be completely relaxed, her breathing ebbing and flowing like an ocean’s tide. But there’d be short moments where her breathing got choked and shallow and uneven. Those are the moments when he felt her grief spike, and he knew she was trying so hard not to cry. Aside from feeling her emotions, he had to deal with the pain of wishing he could help. But the truth was that Raz didn’t have any experience with this sort of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up slowly, and leans over Lili. She turns slightly to stare up at him, and he brushes his fingers over her forehead, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Come to bed soon, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz leans down and kisses her forehead, and then walks away. She turns over and watches him leave the living room, and she closes her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock in the room ticked slowly. It fades in and out of volume as she becomes more aware of it but gets lost in her thoughts. Tears begin to slide from her eyes, down her nose and cheeks and dripping down to the fabric of the couch. She gives one quiet sob, stays silent for a moment, and then gives another one. She misses him. She feels like she’s just a child all over again, and she wants her father so badly. Lili feels so lost and scared and confused and lonely even though loneliness is entirely irrational. She covers her face in her hands and sniffs loudly, before she sits up and stands up, walking to the bathroom in a hurried frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz, who’d been asleep for some time now, sits up suddenly as a wave of emotions strike him. He hardly understands for a second but then a cold, clammy fear grips his heart and his stomach sinks. “Lili?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps out of the bed and staggers up to the room door, throwing it open and running down the hall to the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please, please don’t be doing anything drastic!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Selfishly, hearing Lili’s scream-like sobs sends a wave of relief over him. That means she’s still alive, that he wasn’t too late. He throws open the door to the bathroom and sees her standing there in front of the sink. His eyes widen as he trails his gaze over the floor, tufts of brown hair scattered everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes land on the pair of scissors in her hand, and he grips them with his telekinesis, gently lifting them out of her hand and setting them aside. Raz approaches Lili slowly, eyes still scanning her and checking for any injury. He places his hand on her shoulder and turns her away from the sink, “Hey… hey, baby, it’s okay…” He murmurs, brushing his fingers through her hair and dislodging any extra tufts of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He relaxes now, relieved that all she’d did was give herself a haircut. He admires the choppy bob for a second, thinking about how the look suits her. Then, he lightly touches his forehead against hers. “It’s okay, baby girl. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sobs weakly, but with Raz trying to calm her down, it was hard to stay angry or sad. He rubs his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears, and then presses his hand on her lower back. “Com’on, com’on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He coaxes her out of the bathroom with sweet words and a guiding hand. Inside the bedroom, Raz climbs onto the mattress, and after a moment Lili follows him, laying down with her head against his stomach, and he plays with her hair again. He hopes it’s enough to relax her, so she could finally fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lili speaks in a raspy voice. “You like it, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hair, dummy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair? I think, I think it’s beautiful, Lil. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell, you haven’t left it alone since I cut it.” She chuckled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz smiles. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He runs his fingers through it more, then he stops and tilts her chin up with a finger. “And you know what? I think it suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just saying that because we’ve been married for a year?” Lili teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know I mean it, Lil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” a pause. “You always mean what you say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz tilts her chin up further and leans down to kiss her, and she scoots upwards, sitting in his lap and returning the kiss. When it’s broken, she sinks down and rests her head against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz wraps his arms around Lili’s shoulders. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raz started to pet Lili’s hair again, and with each stroke, she sank deeper and deeper into a dreamless slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he noticed his wife asleep, he turns off the bedside lamp and settles in. The pressure on top of his body and Lili’s soft breathing lull him to sleep not long after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've literally never played or watched a playthrough of Psychonauts before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>